Swivel chairs
by leo-lowen
Summary: MelloNear 'I do this to remind myself that we must constantly look at things in a different way' Dead Poets Society


**A/N: Swivel chairs are probably the bestest things ever! I'm that one child that you see at office depot, spinning around and around. laughs**

**Mello and Near deserve a little more of my attention, I think. So I wrote them this.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mello stared at his computer dully. "An essay? Really?"

"For the millionth time, yes, we have to do an essay on a life changing experience that we've had," Matt replied, rolling his eyes.

There was silence, and then: "And how many words, did you say?"

Matt's patience was wearing thin. "Five _hun_dred, _Mello._ Now quit stalling, because I know that's what you're doing. Everyone else is done, sent their essays in to be graded electronically, and I'm about to be finished, too. And you haven't even started."

Mello slumped down in his seat. "I guess," he volunteered unwillingly "I can write about one of the times L came over…" Contrary to his halfhearted statement, he made no movement toward the keyboard.

A few more minutes passed, and Matt closed his laptop with a firm click.

"Mello, you're on your own now," Matt started to leave, and then paused in the doorway of the now-empty computer lab. "You'll think of something." On that note, he left.

Mello scowled in the direction of the air Matt once occupied. "Some friend, huh?" he called, doubting that Matt was close enough to hear him. He sighed.

The computer lab, which had once been filled with the clacking of computer keys, seemed alien and lonely, with only the old printer whirring decrepitly now and then. He craned his neck to see past his high-backed swivel chair, possibly hoping that some inspiration would be found on the light blue walls. He blinked, and realized that he wasn't the only one stuck on this assignment. He used his legs to propel his chair towards the other person in the room. Too late, he realized mid-roll, that the other person was Near.

"What are you still doing here?" Mello asked, taken aback slightly.

"An essay on a life-changing experience… I'm not very sure…" Near mumbled almost inaudibly, not quite meeting Mello's eyes.

"Huh," Mello, cocked his head thoughtfully. "You don't do much but puzzles and games, do you?" He smirked a little. "Have you ever done anything exciting?"

Near thought, "I suppose that depends on your definition-"

"You know," Mello cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Something that gets your blood moving," he leaned in, his eyes dancing, "Something that gets your heart racing," Mello drew even closer; his eyes flicked over Near's expression, which betrayed something bordering on alarm "Something like…" So close…

"THIS!" he shouted, wrenching the armrest around and sending Near's swivel chair spinning rapidly around, until it finally slowed to a halt, and he fell into a kneeling position blinking up and smiling dazedly.

Mello couldn't help but grin down at him. "Ever done that before?"

Near shook his head, which didn't help the temporary vertigo he was experiencing.

Mello paused as Near blinked a few times, trying to stop the room from spinning, then swooped down, suspending himself over Near by a few inches.

"Then, I think…" he murmured "that you really need some more excitement in your life." He tilted his head slightly and kissed Near full on the mouth. Near froze, his eyes closed. The printer felt the particular need to whirr right then, breaking the silence, and the kiss. Mello pulled away, smirk wider than ever. Near opened his eyes hazily.

"Why…" Near started, pink in the face.

"I decided to give you something to write about." Mello said nonchalantly, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "As for me, I'm blowing this popsicle stand, essay be damned." He strode to the door, with a parting smile "Though, if you're ever low on material again…" he trailed off, and his combat-booted footsteps echoed down the hall.

Near stood up slowly, still staring at the doorframe, and returned his chair to it's proper space. He began to type:

-

Swivel chairs

An essay by Near

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Reviews would be ever so awesome, and would inspire my Mello/Near muse onto write some more... please? bambi eyes**


End file.
